


The end of being an outcast.

by nichogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichogane/pseuds/nichogane
Summary: Keith finds solace in Lotor, and Lotor finds an answer in Keith.“Lotor,” Keith says, admiring radiant strands of silver twisting around his finger. He earns a “hm” in response. “Have you ever been in love?”Lotor’s brow quirks, and his hand stills- it’s the umpteenth time tonight he’s been caught off guard. “I don’t believe I have.”





	The end of being an outcast.

**Author's Note:**

> The interaction I wish we could get...onward!

It’s in this moment, Lotor realizes the position he’s in:

His lips are parted and his mouth dry; exasperated breaths escape. His cheeks are fevered, and his vision’s damn near gone blurred. Weight is pressing on his thighs, and against his broad chest. A warmth ghosts over his lip from the other person’s breath.

“What-“ he gulps, and gives an airy sigh, “What is this?”

Blue-grey hues burrow into his own, and the other bites his bottom lip. His gaze is something between confident and scared, yet trembling legs straddling his thighs lean towards the latter.

“I just…” he pauses; his words come out shakily, and it pisses him off. “I need you right now.”

Lotor hikes a brow- confused yet intrigued; he’s never seen Keith this way before. “What are you saying?”

“I need you,” the words come out steadier- teetering the line of a demand and a request. “I just… _need_  you.”

Keith takes Lotor’s wrist into his hand, and pulls the hand attached up to his lips; they purse against his calloused palm. His lips are soft and plump, delicately placed on his skin. The lingering touch is tender, sending endless prickles crawling through Lotor’s arms.

“Please,” Keith breathes, and his breath itches Lotor’s hand to want to clench.

Soft pecks move to Lotor’s wrist and up his arm; to his shoulder and then his neck; along his jawline and up to his ear. Keith’s weight increases on him as he steals his tongue along Lotor’s earlobe; curls his lips around his teeth and takes it in- fumbles the taut flesh in-between. And Lotor doesn’t know how to respond beyond the tottery breaths seeping through grit teeth.

“Is that a yes?” Keith asks hotly in his ear. The words caress the older male’s thoughts and cloud his judgment- the imagery taking over what reality truly is.

 _This is strange,_ he thinks amidst Keith’s current, unwarranted deed. They were sparring a few moments before; a past time they found themselves sharing from both having an affinity with swords. Keith flared with frustration from Lotor always having the upper hand. He constantly found himself on his back from his stance being broken, unable to compete with the older man’s overpowering skills. Grunted ferally with every hit of his sword to Lotor’s, and strung a slew of curses whenever he caused him to stagger. Lotor is the best competitor amongst the team, and he knew Keith loved the adrenaline provided from their training- regardless if he continuously lost. Yet now, Keith was attempting to tease- or rather push himself onto him- after tackling him to the floor- with a notion that this intimate attempt or his request were normal.

Stifled sniffles break him from his musing; the sudden teardrop rolling over his collarbone makes his vision clear.

“ _Please_ ,” Keith asks again- impatiently, guttural- fisting Lotor’s shirt at his chest. “I  _need_ you.”

He doesn’t understand how this happened, or when it manifested- when it got this way. Why Keith’s hands crumpling his shirt start shaking, and he’s suddenly breaking down in his lap. Why he’s saying “fuck” underneath his breath, and small, streaming tears turn into a full-blown sob. How they went from a competitive spirit trying to defeat each other, and now his chest is painfully tight.

Why he involuntarily cups his hands underneath Keith’s jaw, letting his tears leak past his wrist; down to his elbows, staining the sleeves of his shirt with his grief. Why Keith’s sullen expression grabs at his heart- squeezing viciously- threatening to stop it mid beat. Or why he brings his face close for their noses to touch and their lips to meet, allowing the younger male to fall into him, and fall  _so_  fucking hard.

Hands lay flat against his back as Keith closes his arms around him; fingertips press into him desperately as the kiss drawls out, promising imprints to mar his skin. Lotor tips his head for a better angle; for melding lips to become open mouths. His silver tresses tug harshly underneath Keith’s unyielding hold being so long; it hurts, but he doesn’t spare a damn to curse.

Keith hums into Lotor’s mouth with their tongues colliding and pulls himself higher on his lap; closer for their chest to meet and tangles his fingers in silken, silver locks.

 _I need you_  no longer seems like a demand or request, but a heartfelt statement bubbled over from ages of passing time.

And  _it’s still strange_ , he thinks while he’s embracing the paladin in his arms. They don’t engage in personal conversation; nor spend copious amounts of time together alone outside of spars. Some would consider them strangers; if not, then minor acquaintances, and this doesn’t make sense. Or he believes it shouldn’t, yet Lotor still has his arms around Keith’s slim waist; clinging to him, holding him possessively- with the weight bearing down on him fluctuating. He’s pressing into Keith as well, with a heart racing too fast to accurately count its’ beat. And holding back moans so Keith’s can fill his mouth; swallowing them intoxicates him- beckoning him to yearn for more.

Lotor’s fingers find the nape of Keith’s neck from trailing up his spine- absentmindedly counting each ridge in his vertebrae along the way. The hairs are thick and soft, and Lotor digits tingle as they lightly stroke. He enjoys the tickle, and he can tell Keith does as well. He shudders and then giggles in his throat, not wanting to break the kiss; the corner of Lotor’s mouth lifts into a satisfied smirk.

He pulls back to catch his breath and hopes that now? Keith is okay.

The scene he’s graced with causes him to still- makes his heart skip- and shit, he doesn’t know how to feel.

Swollen lips purse below flushed, ivory cheeks; closed eyes sit underneath relaxed brows; dark bangs are dampened, and beads of sweat trickle down his forehead from where they first formed. Keith's breath is labored, yet leaves light- coming out in almost inaudible airy pants. He's bracing himself- trying to calm himself down- on quivering arms held up by hands clutching Lotor's thighs.

“You’re beautiful,” Lotor says, while looking into hooded, blue-grey hues glittering with a hint of mirth.

“No,” Keith’s voice is raspy, and he gulps to lubricate his dry mouth; the sound causes Lotor’s shoulder to twitch. “You are.”

Keith’s hazy gaze enthralls Lotor on a level he’s never experienced from another person before; this fierce need for Keith envelops him to close the gap in a second crush of lips. Keith is neither surprised or hesitant- opposed or frightened- openly accepting Lotor’s weight crashing down on him to floor. Lotor’s body settles between Keith’s legs, and he presses completely against him. He’s hot and sweating, and his shirt has gone damp; the heat smolders Keith, and with Lotor being much bigger than him, the pressure should be unbearable. However, he welcomes and loves the feel. The feeling of Lotor’s hands gently framing his face, lifting it up to for their lips to seamlessly meld. It’s hard, but passionate, and now tremors are wracking through the length of Lotor’s body.

He’s no longer composed or skeptical, grazing one hand slowly down Keith’s arm for their palms to touch and fingers to intertwine. They clasp together strong and unwavering, enough to turn their knuckles white. Lotor moans into Keith’s mouth as he wraps his legs around the small of his back; his thighs holding and pushing him forward, not giving an ounce of room for him to move. His hand leaves Keith’s face and travels down his neck; along his shoulder, over the front of his chest; down his side to his pelvic bone, finding purchase on his hip. He grips Keith harshly, causing an “ahh” to roll from his throat into the kiss; Keith’s eyebrows knit as he tenses, and his pelvis sinks into the floor.

“Would you…” Lotor breaks away, rapidly panting; so much, it interrupts his words, “like to go any further than this?”

Fever rushes through every inch of Keith’s body; his chest tightens, and he struggles to breathe- feeling like he’s been suffocated from the breathless kiss.

“Yes.”

A low moan falls from Keith’s mouth as teeth nip and tug at his bottom lip, and he gets sucked into another sweet kiss. Short pecks drawl out and deepen, and the intensity between them causes their lips to slip.

Lotor grins feeling Keith’s fingers comb through his hair and graze his scalp; clutch the fine hairs and push his head closer his.  _He really wants this_  he muses as Keith’s body is radiating and bucking into him; the hold he uses to keep him close is firm.

Keith watches Lotor grab his wrist and remove his hand from his hair to pull his shirt over his head; exposure to the cool air of the training room on his damp skin makes him flinch. Piercing, blue hues marvel him reading somewhere between admiration and unadulterated lust. And he looks back- enamored- at silver locks cascading down Lotor’s frame, sprawling across his broad shoulders; the light reflects off the tresses- majestically- complimenting his smooth, lilac skin.

_Beautiful…_

Lotor leans forward, littering kisses from Keith’s lips to his throat; he barely touches him, encouraging prickles to form in their wake. His long fingers glide along Keith’s sides as he kisses his collarbone and between his chest; down to his stomach, and Keith’s pelvis tenses again. Stopping at Keith’s navel, he darts his tongue in to swirl- antagonizing the man beneath him as he unbuttons his pants.

Keith holds back a grunt while lifting his hips for pants to be discarded, and he forgets to breathe when kisses are placed around his base. His mind fogs when a slow strike of wet coats the underside of him; his leg twitches and his hand clamps into a fist as he wants more. His breath hitches, and his back arches- Lotor’s mouth encloses him wet and so, damn warm. His hips jerk at the drawn-out bobbing, with the suction being too good for him to not be enticed. He can’t control the sounds he’s been stifling, trying not to seem  _so_  eager- even if he’s the one who made the first move.

“Are you okay?” Lotor asks him, coming off him with a soft “pop”. He receives no response, save the airy breaths Keith can’t contain, and it causes him to smirk.

Lotor goes down on him again, and Keith’s leg hikes up; his toes dig into the floor as he pulls his pelvis back. Lotor’s hair tickles his stomach and the insides of his thighs; he can’t keep himself from squirming. He whimpers from the overwhelming sensations stacking through his body, and  _fuck_ , he can’t find the strength to stop his shudders. He wants to pull up and push Lotor off him, unable to bear the overload; yet, let him continue and drive him mad until he only sees stars.

Lotor huffs around Keith as his own arousal heightens; it’s stinging and sweltering, burning at his core. Feeling Keith’s supple thighs nudge at his cheeks and tasting his salt on his tongue; holding the smaller man’s hips in his hand with his pulse thumping under his thumb. It’s driving him fucking insane, listening to his captivating sounds; they reverberate beautifully off the walls in the small space, and Lotor finds himself wanting to explore more.

He stops, placing a chaste kiss to Keith’s tip, and sits upright above him. His shirt is soaked and stuck to him, but even so, he removes it effortlessly. He's gazing and winded, taking all of Keith in; his heart is sporadic while contemplating his next move. He slides himself along Keith’s slick body, earning a gulp as he places a small kiss to his chin.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks; his eyes read over Keith’s features, searching for an answer he doesn’t seem he can give. But when Keith’s eyes flutter open- met with striking blue- he doesn’t try to speak. Even if he can’t, he doesn’t feel a need to, and only does what he wanted a few moments before-

He curls up into Lotor; places his arms around his neck; pulls him against him with need and crushes their lips together.

No other question is asked as Lotor removes his own pants, then places himself at Keith’s entrance. He’s past the point of ready- his body tells him- and he easily pushes forward. Yet, Keith chokes from the intrusion, and tears assault his ducts. A scathing pain radiates in his lower half as Lotor rocks into him, and his arms, legs, and back go stiff. His head nestles into the crook of Lotor’s shoulder, and he whimpers hard into silver; tugs the hairs and claws his skin- for sure leaving new scratches to join old wounds.

Lotor’s vision is blank. The tightness and warmth engulfs him; he can’t form a coherent thought as it smothers him. And he can’t grasp what’s happening; can’t fathom this feeling he’s never had before, but it goads him to continue carefully rocking into Keith.

Keith’s body relaxes as he rocks back into him, and the pain dulls into a hushed burn. He lifts his head and kisses Lotor’s neck, letting his lips rest there for breathy hums to blow over skin. The contact is close- intimate- and he revels in it, thinking  _this…feels good._ And he catches a glimpse at Lotor, pulls back and slows- finding himself completely stunned:

Lotor’s low eyed with a distant gaze; sweat trickles from his unusually relaxed brow. And even if he’s hard to read, the tear forming in the corner of his eye gives Keith a small smile.

“What’s wrong?” Lotor asks when he’s caught off guard with the slowed pace; Keith sees panic stirring within turbulent blue hues.

“Nothing,” he reassures, and cups his defined jaw to kiss him sweetly, letting out a relieving sigh. The tear trickles down his cheek, and Lotor moans into his mouth; the corners of his stretch into another grin. “I knew you were about to cry.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Lotor retorts and winces when his bottom lip is bit.

Keith chuckles and shifts for them to sit up right- him on top and flush against Lotor. He moves, and with how vexingly slow he is, Lotor would consider it a challenge- the perfect opportunity to assert his dominance feeling like Keith’s taunting him with a sneer. _No_ , he settles to hug Keith and follow suit, not wanting to distort this comforting air.

Their panting thickens, and Keith’s moans match Lotor’s grunts. Their lips collide haphazardly for Lotor’s fang to nick Keith’s lips, and a smidge of blood leaks. Lotor leans back- apology forming in blue hues- but Keith bites the cut and leans forward to kiss him wantonly instead. Sharp nails dig in Keith’s hips to keep him grounded against his thrust, and a gruff “ahh” leaves Keith as he throws his head back. A chortle follows, and he looks back to Lotor with a smirk; a pleasant “hn” comes from Lotor as well.

 

-

 

Hands entangle in each other’s hair with unforgiving thrusts; nails leave marks to mar each other’s skin as teeth click. They smother each other in fervent kisses and heat from clammy skin, relishing the moment until their senses dull. 

And they’re lying on the floor: hot, sweat drenched, panting with Keith resting atop Lotor’s chest. He twirls a lock around his finger as Lotor strokes the dark hair at his nape. Looking in opposite directions, they don’t pay attention to each other, outside the feeling of the others’ pulse underneath skin.

“Lotor,” Keith asks, admiring radiant strands of silver twisting around his fingers. He earns a “hm” in response. “Have you ever been in love?”

Lotor’s brow quirks, and his hand stills- it’s the umpteenth time tonight he’s been caught off guard. “I don’t believe I have.”

“What…do you think it feels like?” There’s hesitance in its’ asking, and the man in question is unsure of its’ intent.

“I would imagine it to be…” he clears his throat, feeling uncomfortable giving an answer for something he’s never considered himself to know.

And Keith’s perceptive to it, well versed that Lotor has no problem articulating himself. He’s beyond intelligent, eloquent, and his words generally have a charm to them. He can inspire those around him with his ideals; his charisma is his best quality. But this question Keith asks makes him insecure, and Keith knows it, especially with the slightest tremor at his nape coming from Lotor’s fingertip.

“You don’t have to-“

“Most philosophers describe love as…” he pauses again, trying to remember an article he’s read on the subject before. “It’s the strongest desire to form an emotional union with another person. An emotion that leaves you blind to their flaws. Or in some cases, scholars have explained it as an acceptance of those flaws- an admiration of them despite.” He sighs, bringing up a hand up to drag down his face; _shit_ \- his answer sounds dumb.

“However, I’m unsure.” He tries to redeem himself; he loathes when he can’t speak competently. “I haven’t had the chance of knowing how it feels.”

The words linger in Keith’s ears, and his nerves frazzle; a steady climb in his heartbeat accompanies the distress. And when he tenses, Lotor looks down at him, and something about Keith’s head resting on his chest tugs at a heart’s string. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Keith’s response is quick and dry. Lotor’s eyes narrow, damn near irritated with the answer.

“Do you take me for a fool?”

 _Silence,_  and Lotor groans, letting his head fall back to the floor.

It sits between them- awkward and unsettling- yet neither tries to speak or move. Keith starts lightly snoring, and hairs from his bangs flutter with each exhale, flicking delicately over lilac skin.

Lotor stares past the glass window ceiling into the abyss of brightly twinkling stars, yet where he’s gazing is completely out of focus. The question roused him; it bothers him, and he knows it held more weight than a bullshit  _“no reason”._

He’s been thrown in shambles the entire night, and he didn’t understand why. From the time Keith randomly kissed him after sparring and the tears he allowed himself to show; seeing Keith beam in his laughs and hearing him mewl unabashedly in his ear; Keith holding him dominantly against him and the sense of apprehension presenting itself if he left him go. The range of emotions Keith never expressed outside of apathy, aggression, or general concern were given to him; then this question of “love” was asked.

Keith’s finger brushes against his exposed side unexpectedly, and Lotor’s stomach twitches. It causes Keith to shift, and he settles against him comfortably- warmly nuzzling his cheek on him with a sigh.

Lotor looks down at the person on him- slumbering soundly- with the smallest rise and fall in his back. And the feeling from before creeps into him, captures him- the grip that threatened to strangle his heart. His hand lifts to tread through Keith’s hair and smooth over his back; he’s tempted to touch him, but halts before the connect. He doesn’t want to stir him with him looking so peaceful as opposed to before; with a smile adorning his features, he settles to adore Keith from where he is.

And then it dawns on him: what Keith meant by his question, and why he asked after this encounter. It was the commonality they shared- the mutual understanding only the two of them have known. It’s never been spoken, but Lotor realizes in that moment, it doesn’t need to be understood by words. Keith calls to him by experience, and one he’s been hampered with for majority of his life. It’s the experience of being an outcast, and the lack of emotions that fucked up life provides.

If Lotor didn’t know what love meant? Keith couldn’t feign the feeling himself, but the emotions being with Lotor drawled out of him is the closest answer he’s found. And as Lotor gazed at Keith, with warmth coursing through him and prickles forming from the idea? He thought, as he yawned, drifting off himself-

_Maybe I have._

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic for them since season 4, and I JUST got the words. It's been ages since I wrote something remotely..."sexy", so forgive me. Anyways, I love these two more than words can express, and I hope I did them justice, because I stan their happiness-respectively- fifteen-fold. Until next time ♥


End file.
